Chocolate Covered Dreams
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: STRONG T, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I really don't think a summary is fitting, just read and decide for yourself.


So, how ya doing? I'm good, bored again in class. I decided to publish this thanks to the feedback of Irrelevants Kala and Liz and the prompt by Jinni!. While I love this couple, Carter and Reese is a long name right? Well, Liz decided to call them 'Creese" haha. (told you I'd put it in a note). I didn't know wherethis was going so I did what I do best, publish before it sits on my laptop. Enjoy

Strong T language and imagery,bordering on M for a while.

* * *

><p><em>Reenacting a crime wasn't as unusual as it sounded, but trying to find a tall, muscular, yet thin man to play the victim was becoming increasingly difficult. She knew she only had so much time to find a dummy, but there weren't many if any men in the NYPD that fit the bill. Dragging her tired self home, she was glad her son was with her mother for the weekend when she collapsed on the couch out of frustration. She ran her hands through her hair, pulling it lightly as she made to get up and head into her room, dropping her coat on a chair and stepping out of her heels. She starts to unbutton her shirt as she stared at her bed, replaying the crime in her mind as she tried to decide if it really was plausible or not. As she reached the last button, she heard the heavy swift knocks on her door and blew out an exasperated breath as she buttoned her shirt most of the way before answering the door. She should have been surprised to find John at her door, but she was learning that he was always watching. She saw the way his eyes dropped to her chest briefly before meeting her eyes, his eyes a darker blue as he brushed past her and into her apartment. The man had something about him that made her knees go weak, but refused to be put off balance by a killer smile and a sexy voice.<em>

"_Nice to see you too, do please come in" she said sarcastically as she shut the door, meeting his smirking face with an annoyed sigh. _

"_Why Detective, is that any way to treat the man willing to help you solve a murder?" he said smugly, and she just rolled her eyes._

"_How the hell did you even know-"_

"_I was watching Detective, you should have known I'd help anyway I could"_

_She looked him up and down and stopped, realizing that he fit the description of the killer to the letter and decided that there was something he could do. As he sat on her couch, she leaned against the wall near the hallway just watching him._

"_What do you know about the case?"_

"_I know your killer was handcuffed and his wife was killed after a night of kinky sex. What a way to go…" he replied smiling, looking towards her chest again due to the three open buttons over her usual two. She cleared her throat to get his attention back on her face, catching as he met her gaze unflinchingly as she stood up straight._

"_Look, I can't figure out if he really wasn't able to get out of the handcuffs in his…predicament, or if he was able to get back into them after he killed his wife. It's driving me nuts" she admitted as she walked away. He watched her as she left with a careful expression before standing up and following her into her room. She stood with her back to him, staring at the bed like it was going to come alive and tell her what she needed to know._

_He could hear her brain working overtime to piece it all together, but he knew that the handcuff thing was what was throwing her off. He smiled to himself as he took off his jacket and laid it on a chair near the door, going to sit on her bed directly in front of her. She looked at him funny before opening her mouth._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_You need to know if he was able to pick the cuffs and then put himself back in them after he killed her. How many men do you know that can do that?" he said, leveling her with a challenging gaze as she tilted her head in understanding._

"_I do, but I can use the dummies to do that" she assured him hurriedly as he began to unbutton his shirt. She could hear the smirk in his voice and it made her smile despite how turned on she was._

"_Now Jocelyn, it's not very nice to call me a dummy. I assure you, I'm very knowledgeable in many areas" he replied as he peeled the shirt from his shoulders, winking at her when her mouth dropped open at the sudden expanse of the tanned bare skin of his chest. She wanted to run her nails over his abs as he sat back and leaned against her headboard. He folded his hands behind his head as he waited for her to look at him again, this time her face flushed just slightly. _

"_I take it you won't accept no for an answer" she sighed, digging her fingers into her thighs through her pants pockets. He shook his head no as she gave up, reaching to pull her holster off and grab her cuffs. His eyes seemed to darken even more as she stood next to her bed, forcing him to listen to her last instructions as the cuffs dangled from her fingertips._

"_If you wanna help that's fine, but you have to play by my rules"_

"_Why Detective Carter, I didn't know you did kinky; I'll keep that in mind"_

"_John, come on. You can't get out of the cuffs until I say, or else it'll ruin the reenactment. Do you think you can handle that one thing?"_

_He looked from her to the cuffs and back before standing once more in her personal space, forcing her to tilt her head back to look at him without her heels on. He smiled dangerously as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, hearing the way her breath hitched as he stood in only his black boxers. He laughed lowly as he laid back down, holding his wrists above his head as he turned to her._

"_Your wish is my command Detective, let's get started shall we?"_

_She took a deep breath before leaning over him to fasten the cuffs over her headboard like the victim had done to her husband, feeling John's body heat as her breasts brushed against his chest until the cuffs were closed nice and tight. She pulled back from him, looking into his eyes to gauge his reaction._

"_A civilian wouldn't be able to get themselves out of cuffs this tight Joss. Unless, he had something in his hand before" he stated, knowing there was a key piece of the murder missing._

"_Didn't the file say he was slathered in chocolate sauce? That would aid in his escape depending on how much there was" he replied, blurring their line dangerously as he saw the way her chest moved rapidly up and down. He wanted this to be as authentic as possible, so if Carter had to mount him with chocolate sauce, well…so be it._

"_How the hell did you know that?" she asked flustered._

"_I did my research before offering my services, you do want to catch him if he's guilty don't you Joss?" he asked lowly, knowing he had her right where he wanted her. She left the room abruptly and returned a minute later with a bowl of strawberries in it and a bottle of chocolate syrup. His mouth watered at the appreciative glance she ran over him, the bottle being held with just her pinky. He could see the indecision on her face, and knew he had to act fast._

"_Come on Detective, you get to pour sickly sweet chocolate on me and I can't even get you back. It's for work, be accurate and relax" he saw the tension drain out of her as she placed both sweets beside his head on the bed before staring at him as she removed her shirt and pants. He knew he said to be accurate, but having an almost naked woman on top of him would take all of the will power he had left. She crawled on top of him and hovered above him, trying to touch the least amount of skin as humanly possible._

"_Sorry, but I'm not messing up my clothes. Mr. Davis said his wife stuck chocolate all over him while he held a strawberry in his mouth. He said he had some on his wrists from when she grabbed his hands as she…" she blushed and he found it endearing._

_She didn't want to make him uncomfortable when all he could think about was how good her legs would feel wrapped around his waist. He could feel his cock twitch beneath her, but she seemed oblivious. He wanted to moan aloud when she shifted to lean forward, the lace of her bra scraping him as she reached for the strawberry first. She grabbed it with three fingers, bringing it to his lips as he opened his mouth, sliding his tongue over her thumb before grabbing the fruit. She gasped softly before meeting his eyes, reaching for the syrup this time. She was more confident in her movements this time, settling onto his thighs as she squeezed chocolate syrup on his chest, stomach, and neck. He could feel the sticky confection running before he felt his cock stand at attention when he felt her fingers in the chocolate. He quickly chewed and swallowed the strawberry before he choked on it. He'd been looking at the ceiling until then, and that had to have been his first mistake._

_What he saw when he looked down was a seductive Jocelyn dragging her nails through the chocolate on his chest, scraping over his nipples as he hissed in pleasure. She looked up at him in shock, thinking she'd hurt him._

"_I'm alright, just a little turned on, that's all" he states, trying to shrug but failing with his hands above his head. She tilts her head and smirks at him, raking her nails over his stomach this time, hearing that hiss end in a groan as she settled more firmly in his lap. He glared at her and she smiled innocently back. _

"_You ok John?" she asked, tilting her head provocatively as her hands settled low on his stomach, her hands flexing with the contractions of his muscles. He swallowed at the predatory look on her face, unaware that she had it in her to be so unbelievably sexy. He'd thought she'd get awkward and unsure, but this was a pleasant surprise. _

"_Oh yeah, I'm perfect. Now, how did the chocolate get from his chest to his hands?" he asked; only knowing the basics of the case. He saw the flicker of uncertainty on her face before she leaned back to look at him, her hands unconsciously drawing circle low on his abdomen, causing him to flinch and buck into her automatically. She looked surprised as she reached to steady herself on his shoulders. She raised an eyebrow at him and all he did was smirk at her._

"_I'm a man Detective, surely that shouldn't surprise you?"_

_She just shook her head and smiled, leaning back gently this time to continue her train of thought. _

"_Mr. Davis claimed that she intertwined their fingers when she kissed him, before, ya know…" she looked away embarrassed, and he could feel her shift on his lap. It was killing him to obey her rules considering he could get out of the cuffs, but was enjoying rattling her with just his words._

"_Before she what, gave him a blowjob or started riding him?" he asked mockingly, but the smile quickly fell away as she shifted in his lap again, this time torturously slow as she stared directly at him. He knew he deserved it, but damn she was going to kill him._

"_Alright sorry, continue"_

_She lifted herself up to drag her hands through the chocolate one last time before reaching up to weave her fingers with his, their faces only inches apart as every breath they took caused their chests to brush together. He tightened his hold on her hands slightly, seeing her lean forward just a little bit more, bypassing his face to talk in his ear._

"_Mr. Davis said she kissed him with their hands together, before licking her way down his body" she whispered, and he groaned as he felt her tongue flick out to the chocolate that had run down his neck. He was so fucking hard and she was playing with him. He knew he could gain the upper hand in under ten seconds, but Joss confident and in control was a sight to behold. He tried to use his hips to push up into her, but she lifted herself up higher before settling down again._

_She then surprised him by licking the chocolate from his neck and taking his earlobe into her mouth to suck on. He growled lowly as her hips settle against his and she made her way slowly to his chest. She then looked up to meet his dazed expression, until his eyes bore into hers with an intensity that had her squirming again._

"_I thought you said she kissed him? Wouldn't want you to miss any details Detective…" his eyes darkened as she smiled slowly, grasping his hands firmly as she leant forward to hover above his lips. Their shallow breathing mingled as they smiled at one another before she leant down to kiss him. She didn't expect him to push it full force, but his lips nipped at hers hungrily as his tongue traced and slid it's way into her mouth. She sighed only to have the sound drowned out, as he broke free from the cuffs, flipping them over until she was flat on her back, chocolate dripping onto random places on her body. She was breathing heavily as he intertwined their hands again, this time hers were on either side of her head._

"_Now Detective, about that licking…"_

"Carter, Carter!"

Fusco was calling her name numerous times before her heavy gaze fell on him, disoriented and flustered. He'd seen days where she was deep in thought, but it was usually easier to get her back to reality. He knew a day full of paperwork could make anyone a little nutty, and he was praying for a case soon.

"What?" she replied, straightening her blazer as she willed her body to cool down from the vivid dreams she'd been having the last few nights. She didn't want it to affect her work, but when she saw that container of strawberries…

"Earth to Carter! What the hell's up with you today?" he asked exasperated, waiting for her to become responsive before heading to lunch.

"Sorry sorry, go to lunch already, it's making you moody" she joked, sighing in relief when he mumbled something, huffed, and then walked away. It was always the same part of the dream that she ended with, and it was starting to frustrate the hell out of her. The first night she awoke panting, only realizing after that she'd said his name in her sleep and that was enough to haunt her. She'd never unconsciously wanted a man so much in her life, but consciously she knew it'd never happen. She had a nice long talk in front of her vanity mirror about the minimal chance of it happening and how insane she was to keep letting it get to her. But, even after all of the reasons she'd used, dreams or daydreams of Reese's (she wasn't sure if his name was really John, or if dream her had just given him a name) managed to make her hot and bothered. She'd met him all of two times technically, and she was amazed at how attracted she could be to him. It wasn't until today that she had ever worried about someone else knowing her little secret.

Her phone rang then, showing an unknown number that she was now associating with Reese, her heart pounding as she tried to remain calm.

"Carter"

"Detective, I'd really hate to be the reason one of New York's finest wasn't getting enough sleep," he teased, shocking her that he knew about her dream. She'd figured out they watched her, but it was surreal to have the proof.

"What are you talking about" she lied blatantly, only to receive a disappointed sigh in return.

"Now Carter, when will you ever learn? Dreams always have a way of making their way into reality" he said cryptically, making her skin tingle as she thought of just how real her would feel against her.

"Not these dreams" she mumbles, only to be met with a dial tone. She huffed at being hung up on and stared at the display, smirking a few seconds later as a text message popped up. It read,

_**Have you been in your bottom right hand drawer today?**_

She quickly shot her hand down to grab the metal, yanking the drawer open to reveal what she'd been craving all day, chocolate covered strawberries.

"How the hell did you-"

Her phone blinked again with another message, this one considerably more personal,

_**You like to mumble Carter, and I just happen to always be listening**_

She smiled at her phone, looking back and forth between it and the strawberries, picking one up in-between her fingers. The phone blinked again and she sighed appreciatively as she bit into the strawberry, tempted to moan if A) she knew he could hear her, and B) she weren't in a busy police station.

_**Be careful what you wish for Detective, I've always enjoyed a challenge**_

She debated on whether or not to do it, but typed it and hit send before she lost her nerve.

_**Promises promises Mr. Reese…**_

From inside Finch's apartment he smirked and watched as she ate her strawberries, content to let her believe that he'd never make her dream a reality. _After all, she did talk about it in detail at home. He knew exactly how to make her swallow her taunt…_

* * *

><p>Did you enjoy it? Eh, not sure how to feel about it to be honest. Now, to go write ch. 2 of Ink on here. Bye :]<p> 


End file.
